


The Tragedy of Max Caulfield

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: MY FICS WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE, One Shot, Suicide, sad like REALLY sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Max choose to save Arcadia Bay and let her best friend die and she is no where near okay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Tragedy of Max Caulfield

It's been one year since Max made the worst choice of her life. She decided to let her best friend, the one girl she actually fell heads over heels in love with die in a high school bathroom. In another timeline Max had the best week of her life spending time and falling in love with Chloe but a tornado was going to destroy there home town and Chloe made the ultimate sacrifice by asking Max to let her die instead a town full of people. At first Max didn't want to do it but for some reason that she will never understand she went back in time one last time to let Chloe die.

At first Max thought eventually she will get over Chloe and move on but everything reminded her of Chloe. It also didn't help that during the week that was all the school can talk about was Chloes death. Sure she had some friends: Fellow nerd Warren Graham. Total sweet heart Kate Marsh. Cheerleader Dana Ward. Journalist Juliet Watson. Artist Daniel Decosta. She even made friends with Queen Bitch herself Victoria Chase. But none of them could ever be Chloe Price. They all tried their best to cheer Max up but nothing they did worked. She became more and more depressed and she started to lash out at everyone. The first time she did it it was when someone had the nerves to say that Chloe was a punk and deserved her death and her rage was born on that day. Sure the kid was bigger then her but one kick in the balls got him down to her size and one smashed head against the locker later Max was in the principal offices. It wouldn't be the last time Max was in the principals office either and first Principal Wells thought Max needed more time to mourn so a weeks suspension was her first offense but sadly she wouldn't stop lashing out so he had no choice but to expel Max. Max was a high school drop out just like her best friend and Max was okay with that. Her parents thought Max just needed to be back in Seattle and that would fix everything but that didn't help either. 

When she returned to Seattle Max started to drink and smoke just like Chloe. She even dyed her hair blue just like Chloe. Her parents were absolutely furious so they forced her to go to consoling but that didn't help at all. Max didn't say a single word to her therapist about Chloe and what she's feeling so her parents thought that it was the therapists fault so they tried 3 others and Max barley said anything to any of them. Therapy was out of the picture so her parents thought that she should be on anti-depressants but they couldn't force her to take it. So they tried hiding it in Maxs drinks and food and even though Max didn't know at first eventually she caught on and just ran away. Max had some money saved up but it wasn't enough to get her own place. She wasn't going back to her parents so she started having sex with any guy that was remotely interested in her. Max was 100 percent Gay and hated sleeping with guys but sometimes they would pay her so that was good enough for her. They also hit her but she didn't care at all she had cash. She saved up her cash to finally buy her own place so she could stop living in the woods but even that didn't make her happy. Her love for photography was gone now that Chloe couldn't keep telling her that she was good enough to actually be a Photographer. So the voices inside telling her that she was never a good photographer won that battle. Her friends at Arcadia Bay kept in touch with her constantly asking if she's okay but soon she stopped texting them just like she did with Chloe when she was forced to move away right when Chloes dad was killed. 

Max never really had a "good day" she hated waking up but she wanted to keep the memory of Chloe Price alive in her as long as possible. It was almost Chloes birthday so Max made a plan. It was a horrible plan but Max knew she just had enough nightmares of Chloe. Chloes birthday was going to be Max's last day on Earth. She would kill herself so she could finally be ruined with her best friend. Max did think of Kate only for a split second though because she would probably say that suicide is a sin and Max would burn in hell and Chloe would be in Heaven because she sacrificed herself to let a whole town life but Max did not care at all the thought of her reuniting with Chloe was good enough. So unfortunately when Chloes birthday past Max Caulfield committed suicide. She did leave a note but the only thing it said was "I love you Chloe Price." 

Authors Note 

If anyone is reading this and is having suicidal thoughts please get help. I know what it's like to have all your emotions inside you but that is never the answer. 

Suicide Hotline- 1-800-273-8255

**Author's Note:**

> What I think would happen to Max if she made the wrong choice to sacrifice Chloe Price instead of Arcadia Bay   
> Because let's face it the character of Max Caulfield in Life is Strange WOULD NOT SACRIFICE CHLOE AND WOULD LET EVERYONE ELSE DIE ALL FOR HER BEST PIRATE FRIEND FOREVER!   
> Bae > Bay FOREVER   
> Also again hella sorry for this fic I know this is super sad but I WILL make more and they won't be this sad


End file.
